


Can't Escape You

by Klp2159



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klp2159/pseuds/Klp2159
Summary: “Niall Horan.” Niall could feel the butterflies rising in his tummy causing him to step back.“Very unique name for someone as gorgeous as yourself.” Harry murmured.Harry leaned closer to Niall, hovering over his body. Niall was speechless and didn’t want to make the situation awkward so he grabbed his camera and captured a quick photo of Harry.“Heyyy, I wasn’t ready. You caught me off guard.” Harry pouted sticking out his bottom lip. Or Niall gets offered a photography gig where he meets Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic got inspired because Thanksgiving is coming up. Was suppose to be short but ended up being 3k longer than expected. Please leave comments; tell me if you liked it, any suggestions of improvement, or any prompts you'll like.
> 
> P.s. I don't have a blog so comments are accepted. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

Niall was new to the city life since he lived in a small town in Ireland. Everything was always the same growing up in a small town where everyone knew one another. Gossip spread quick from door to door and he wanted to escape it, he wanted to explore and find adventure. He was tired of living a boring life with no real excitement. That all changed when he got offered a gig from his company to work on a few projects in New York City for a few months. He was hesitant at first because he didn't feel ready to take on a bigger responsibility. It was true that he is one of the best photographer’s in the team but he wasn’t used to working in a lively and upbeat environment. That probably explained why he was nervous and his palm’s were sweating when he accepted the gig.  
  
However, he was glad he took the offer since he got the chance to live somewhere new even if it was only for a few months. Plus, he was going to be temporary living with his best friend Liam whom was also going to New York with him. They both were introduced to a new crew that they would be working with. Niall instantly became friends with Bressie when he got introduced to him. He is known as one of the best event planners in New York. He has short dark hair and big chocolate eyes and is a few inches taller than Niall. Niall got along with Bressie because of his charisma and probably because he's Irish as well.  
  
Niall recalls earlier that morning when he was called by Jon, one of the supervisors of Chasing Moments Photography. Today he was assigned to photograph a wedding that is to be held in the Belvedere Castle in Central Park. He had to arrive at two in the afternoon to prepare his equipment and run through where the ceremony and the reception was suppose to take place. It was a last minute call since Jessica, another photographer with the company, was not able to show up because of a family emergency. After the call, he jumped right into the shower to get ready. The good thing it was only eleven in the morning so he would have enough time to get ready, eat, and leave.  
  
He was just about done when he caught a glimpse of himself in the bedroom mirror. He was wearing a blue suit, with a white collar shirt was was open enough to see just a bit of his chest hair, and on the tip of his nose he put on his simple black personalized glasses. He ruffled his hair with his fingers until he got the quiff just right. He grabbed his backpack and left to catch the bus. The ride to Central Park was short since he was temporarily staying an a apartment in Manhattan. He was hoping not to get lost as he did the very few times he had an event there. The park was just enormous and anyone who barely knew the area well would easily get lost.  
  
As he followed the signs to the castle he admired the colorful foliage. Many of the trees were starting to look bare as the leaves were slowly piling on the ground with the various arrays of colors. He loved autumn because of the crisp air that made him feel alive and the enchanting smell of cinnamon that engulfed his senses.  
  
To his luck he was able to get to Belvedere Castle after getting lost only once, making it just in time. He got his equipment prepared and before he knew it was time for the ceremony. He took shots of the bride and groom either holding hands or kissing. They were a beautiful and young couple that looked around his age. As the day went on he got to know the bride and groom better. Katy the bride, was a very enthusiastic woman who had her bachelors’s in law just as her husband, Mike. They met in law school were a very persistent Mike kept chasing after her until she became friends and they hit it off. Niall was surprised on how open she was with a stranger but he liked how she was kind and had a great sense of humor.  
  
He was a giggling mess after Katy had convinced him to take a few shots. He was definitely part of the spotlight after he let loose from the alcohol running through his veins. Throughout the night there were many single men and woman that shamelessly flirted with him but he paid them no attention. Just as he was walking towards the loo he bumped in a hard figure. He put his left hand on the taller man’s back and quickly removed it.  
  
“Sorry, mate,” Niall mumbled into the almost empty corridor leading to the loo.  
  
When the tall figure turned, Niall was pierced by startled bright green eyes. The man standing in front of him was gorgeous. He had dark chocolate curls resting up to his shoulders and a cheeky smile that complimented his dimpled cheeks.  
  
“It’s alright.” The man spoke out in a slow British accent.  
  
Niall was mesmerized by the lanky and seemingly clumsy boy. His mission for the night was to find out more about him. More importantly find out his name. When he was done with the loo he went back to where his camera was setup. He still felt a bit buzzed from the last shot he had taken but he tried not to think of the fuzzy feeling filling his whole body. He took his camera and captured photos of the people dancing. Luckily, he was able to capture the stranger with the bright green eyes…until he lost him from sight when he disappeared with a blond haired girl holding his hand.  
  
Niall was just about to capture a picture of the bride and her mom when someone clumsily bumped into his shoulder. Not only that but he felt something wet seeping through his shirt. When he turn he was surprisingly met with bright green eyes.  
  
“I am so sorry. I didn't mean to drop the drink on you.” The man mumbled with a drunken voice.  
  
Niall knew the man had too many drinks for the night and he giggled as he watched him almost fall straight on his ass. A few seconds later he was standing in front of Niall holding some napkins. Niall felt his fingers tenderly grab him by his forearm and with his other hand he began patting it on Niall’s wet suit. Niall’s whole body shivered from the man’s touch. It was an electrifying sensation causing him to feel dizzy.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, mate.” Niall slurs, his Irish accent popping out.  
  
“Irish, right?” The man has a playful smirk on his red plump lips.  
  
“Born and raised in Ireland. I actually just came to New York probably about two weeks ago to do a few photography projects, then I should be heading back home.” Niall replied proudly.  
  
“But how about yourself?” Niall questioned.  
  
“From Cheshire, England. I actually came a few years ago to study law and ended up just staying. By the way, I’m Harry Styles.” He answered as he stepped closer to Niall and he could feel his warm breath laced with a fruity scent. At that moment he realized that Harry’s fingers were still pressed on his forearm.  
  
“Niall Horan.” Niall could feel the butterflies rising in his tummy causing him to step back.  
  
“Very unique name for someone as gorgeous as yourself.” Harry murmured.  
  
Harry leaned closer to Niall, hovering over his body. Niall was speechless and didn’t want to make the situation awkward so he grabbed his camera and captured a quick photo of Harry.  
  
“Heyyy, I wasn’t ready. You caught me off guard.” Harry pouted sticking out his bottom lip. He reached out to get the camera but Niall shoved him off and walked away.  
  
The night was whining down when Niall began repacking his equipment. Suddenly he felt a large hand on his waist.  
  
“Hope to see you again, Niall.” Harry brushed his lips ever so slightly on the outer shell of Niall’s ear.  
  
When Niall looked over his shoulder he saw a cheeky Harry wink at him before leaving the party with the same girl he saw earlier.  
  
X  
  
A few days later as Niall was editing the pictures from the wedding he stumbled upon some of the pictures of the green eyed boy. A couple of the pictures were of Harry dancing or just having a good time. A small smile played on his lips when he saw the picture that he captured of Harry off guard. He was staring aimlessly at his computer when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
“Watcha looking at there, Niall?” Liam, his roommate, questioned.  
  
Niall could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. “Just some photos I captured the other day at the wedding.” He shrugged.  
  
“Hmm, looks more like you were drooling over the picture of that kid.” Liam cackled.  
  
“Was not.” He declared.  
  
Liam raised his hands in defense. “Alright, mate. Anyways are you coming tonight to go to the pub with the crew?”  
  
“Ya.” He sighed since he wanted to catch up on some late work but forgot that his co-workers were planning to celebrate Bressie’s birthday.  
  
“Don’t forget it’s at eight tonight.”  
  
Niall just nodded as Liam walked out the house, most likely to see Cheri. He finished two of his most important pending projects and left for a cup of coffee. It was still early in the afternoon so he decided to take his camera in case he decided to walk around Central Park. He walked to the closest Starbucks that was just around the corner to his apartment. He ordered a caramel cappuccino.  
  
It was a chilly November afternoon and the wind was blowing the leaves all around. He could hear the birds humming a melody reminding him of a folk Irish song. Niall cuddled further into his jacket and placed both his hands on his cup. The warmth of the coffee penetrated his skin making him feel warmer. He adjusted the camera strap on his shoulder and walked to Central Park.  
  
Just when he was about to enter the entrance to the park he heard an unfamiliar voice call out his name. He didn’t think the person was calling out to him since he didn't recognize the voice nor does he know anyone around the area. The voice called out again but this time it was closer to him. He felt a pull on his shoulder. When he turned he was looking into green eyes.  
  
Niall’s eyes widened in surprise. “H-hi,” he stuttered out.  
  
“I promised I wasn't stalking you.” Harry responded with a cheeky smile.  
  
“Seems like just that if you ask me, mate.” Niall laughed it off.  
  
“Promise I wasn't. Well, where you heading to?” Harry questioned letting go of his hand that was still lingering on Niall’s shoulder.”  
  
“Heading for a stroll around the park.” Niall mumbled after sipping his coffee.  
  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
  
“You are more than welcome to.”  
  
They got to know one another and Niall was already fond of Harry. He laughed at all his stupid jokes because he liked to see how happy he looked when he made him laugh. He was even able to capture a few photos of Harry when he wasn't looking.  
  
Harry was kneeled down trying to feed bread to a bird as Niall captured a photo, he thought he wasn't watching him but he was wrong.  
  
“I saw that.” Harry narrowed his eyes as he glared at Niall.  
  
“I didn't do anything.” Niall felt the heat creeping up to his cheek.  
  
“Don't think I forgot about the picture you took of me last night. You owe me.” Harry stood up and walked over to stand in front of Niall.  
  
“And want is it that I owe you?” Niall stepped backwards until his back rested on a tree.  
  
Harry walked up to Niall until their toes were touching and their chest were an inch apart. Harry leaned on arm over Niall's shoulder to rest his hand on the tree. He could feel Harry’s mint breath brush over his face. He glanced up at him to look deep into those bright green eyes. All his senses were being filled with Harry. He felt when Harry leaned down, he was so close to his lips, he felt like he could kiss him.  
  
He could feel the brush of Harry’s lips on his cheeks when he whispered. “How ab-“ he was interrupted by a phone ringing.  
  
Harry searched his pocket and pulled out his phone. Niall glanced over at Harry’s phone and he saw a picture of a beautiful girl with blond hair. Shit. He realized at that moment it must be the girl from the party the one who was holding his hand. How could he be stupid. Why would he ever think that someone as handsome would be single. Of course he was dating the blond haired girl. Harry was just fooling around with him.  
  
“Gimme a sec.” Harry told Niall as he turned to face the opposite direction and walked a few feet away to have a private conversation with his girlfriend.  
  
Niall quickly walked away when Harry turned, not even waiting to say goodbye or to hear any explanation. He should have known since he remembers seeing Harry cuddly with the girl but he forgot, anyways he is sure that Harry would deny it since he was pretty much flirting with Niall that night. He thought he felt a connection with Harry like if he knew him and they were just reconnecting again since they instantly hit it off but he couldn't be anymore wrong.  
  
He felt his phone vibrate with an upcoming text. He pulled out his phone to see it was a text from Liam.  
  
‘Where you at?’  
  
‘Running a bit late should be there in 10 min.’ Niall texted back.  
  
It didn't take Niall that long to get to the pub since it was literally around the corner from where he was at. He shrugged any thoughts of Harry and decided to have a good time with his co-workers.  
  
X  
  
“Hey, wee one.” Bressie leaned on the side of Niall’s cubicle.  
  
Niall shook his head. “Morning, Bress.” Niall giggled.  
  
“I know Ireland doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving but I'm assuming you know what is is, right?”  
  
“Of course I know, I studied American history and politics back home. Why you ask?” Niall raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
“My friend Nick is have a Thanksgiving dinner or what he likes to call a ‘friendsgiving’ this upcoming Thursday and I wanted to see if you would like to come. I already asked your boyfriend and he’s joining us.”  
  
“M-my boyfriend?” Niall looked at him incredulously.  
  
“Liam,” Bressie narrowed his eyes as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“Liam is my best friend…I've known him since I was a kid.” Niall shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Bressie laughed awkwardly as he tried to hide the light blush that painted his cheeks from embarrassment.  
  
“Be ready by six this Thursday. I’ll pick you up.” Bress called out as he walked away.  
  
X  
  
Niall had just finished buying a apple pie and pumpkin pie from the supermarket when he saw a a man with unruly curly hair across the street. His whole body tensed because he was sure it was Harry but he couldn't tell since he was halfway down the street. He walked the opposite direction to get to his apartment since he only had an hour to actually get ready.  
  
When he got back to his apartment he could hear the music being blasted from outside the door. He opened the door and quietly closed the door behind him. As he walked to his room he saw Liam dancing in only his boxers and singing into a brush. He was doing the famous Michael Jackson move, grabbing his dick and swaying his hips, when Niall laugh uncontrollably. Liam stopped dancing and tried to hide his body with his hands.  
  
“You are one crazy lad.” Niall giggled as he entered his room to get ready himself.  
After showering he put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue short sleeve button up shirt. He decided to go with his favorite pair of black glasses when he got a text from Bress telling him he was downstairs. He walked out his room and knocked on Liam’s room to let him know Nick was waiting for them.  
  
They arrived to a small white house surrounded by a picket fence. Bressie walked in front of Liam and Niall. He opened the picket fence door which was surrounded by gleaming fairy lights. People were gathered outside drinking or dancing or eating. Bressie scanned the crowd but couldn't find Nick. Some of Niall's friends from work waved him ‘hi’ as he passed by. They entered the house to be greeted by the host, Nick. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that made his blue eyes pop in contrast to what he was wearing.  
  
“This is Niall and Liam.” Bressie pointed them out after he briefly hugged Nick.  
  
“I'm Nick Grimshaw, it's a pleasure to meet you both.” Nick shook Liam’s hand then Niall’s but winked at Niall after letting go of his hand.  
  
Nick guided Bressie, Niall, and Liam to the kitchen were the beers and food was gathered. The house was decorated with pumpkins and leaves and on top of the fireplace there was a banner with the words ‘Happy Friendsgiving.’  
  
At one point of the party Liam disappeared from the group leaving Bressie third wheeling with Niall and Nick who was pressed on his side. Nick would randomly put his arm around Niall’s shoulder. He introduced him to some of the people that were either gathered inside or outside. But he wouldn't leave his side, only if he was getting him another beer or a plate with food. At the moment he was getting another beer for both Niall and Bress.  
  
“He is already smitten with you wee one.” Bressie shocked out with a laughter.  
  
“Shut up.” Niall responded but couldn't hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.  
  
He liked Nick a lot he was easy going and cheeky and very charming. He was also very flirty with only Niall from the whole crowd which was ironic because there were many handsome and gorgeous people in the room. Nick would usually either have an arm around his shoulder or his fingers would linger on his upper back. Niall didn't mind at all since Nick is handsome and funny.  
  
Nick sat down on the couch were Niall was sitting at. He practically almost sat on Niall's lap and almost spilled beer on the ground when he clumsily spread the beers around. He placed his left arm on the edge of the couch and placed his other arm behind Niall.  
  
Niall was enjoying his time when his mind drifted because he swore he saw Harry pass by the end of the room going to the yard. He knows he had a lot to drink but the beers weren't getting to him or where they? He didn't feel that tipsy but he wasn't sure if it was Harry or not. Either way he cuddled more into Nick’s side trying to hide himself. Nick just held him tighter to his side and rubbed his shoulder, soothing Niall.  
  
He was definitely not hallucinating, Harry was standing a few feet away talking to a dark hair lad. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a simple blue button up shirt. The last two buttons on Harry’s shirt was open revealing his chest and the sleeves were cuffed up. Some of his tattoos, that Niall didn't notice previously, were peeking out. His cheeks were a tint of rosy red from being outside. He looked gorgeous. Niall couldn't help but admire him and his plump red lips that looked kissable.  
  
Niall pretended to be looking somewhere else when Harry turned to look at him. His bright green eyes glimmered in the light. Harry’s lips turned into a smirk as he stroll to Niall with determination.  
  
“Seems like we always bump into one other when you runaway from me.” Harry whispered into Niall's ear, he felt Harry's lips feather lightly near his jaw. Nick and Bress wasn't aware of the conversation since they were having a conversation with someone else.  
  
“Looks like your stalking me!” Niall glared at him.  
  
Harry sat on the arm of the couch and placed a leg on top of Niall' knee. “I'm not,” he responded with a cheeky grin.  
  
“I was looking for you Styles. Wanted to introduce you to my Irish friend, Niall.” Nick grinned when he saw Harry. He tightened his grip on Niall's shoulder as he pushed Harry's leg away from him.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Niall.” Harry played it off like he didn't know Niall but it was pretty obvious he did with the grin he was displaying.  
  
“Likewise.” Niall responded.  
  
Niall got up from his seat to go out to the yard. As he stood up he felt Nick’s lingering fingers brush downwards until he pinched softly at his waist.  
  
“Don't go too far.” Nick winked at him with a mischievous smile.  
  
Niall took a quick glance at Harry and he could tell he seem bothered or rather disappointed. Harry slid into Niall's place and whispered something to Nick. But Niall didn't care what was occurring instead he walked out to the backyard and sat down on the step as he nursed his almost empty beer.  
  
A few minutes later he felt a figure hovering behind him, he already knew who it was without bothering to look behind.  
  
“I don't like when you run from me.” Harry drawled slowly with a serious tone.  
  
“I have no need to run from someone I barely know.” Niall responded.  
  
“Is something the matter, blondie?” Harry crooked an eyebrow and looked at him with concern.  
  
“Everything is pea-“ Niall was interrupted.  
  
“Harry, I was looking all over for you.” It was the blond hair girl that Niall recognized from the wedding.  
  
“Ah, sis I want to introduce you to Niall.”  
  
“Niall this is my sister Gemma.”  
  
Niall's eyes widen, ‘did Harry just say it's his sister,’ he thought to himself.  
  
“Didn't realize you were already occupied with such a handsome lad.” Gemma smirked and looked at Harry giving him a pat on his shoulder.  
  
“It was nice meeting you, Niall.” She smiled before walking away and leaving Harry with Niall.  
  
“So that's your sis not your girl?” Niall asked incredulously as he pointed in the direction where Gemma left.  
  
“Yep.” Realization started to hit Harry when he realized that was probably the reason why Niall was acting odd with him.  
  
“You were jealous, huh.” It came out as a rhetorical question.  
  
“I have no reason to be jealous.” Niall shrugged the accusement directed at him.  
  
“I think you were that's why you left after I got the call the other day.” Harry leaned forward, he was only a few inches away from Niall's lips.  
  
“Actually I had somewhere to be that day. Don't act like your special.” Niall looked into Harry's dark dilated green eyes.  
  
“What if I just stoled a kiss from you?” Harry asked but didn't let Niall respond. Before he knew it Harry's soft lips were pressed into his, making him melt into the kiss. Harry pulled Niall closer with the hand he had on Niall's shoulder while Niall clutched onto the hem of Harry's shirt.  
X  
  
After all it was great that he got to celebrate a holiday he never celebrated before because he was gathered with the best crowd. And it was definitely worth coming to visit New York for the photography gig. He remembers being hesitant but he got to meet the man he would marry and the reason why he ended up staying in the states instead of going back home.


End file.
